loving a popstar
by Blacky-boy
Summary: i ain't burning the fun but here are the shippings Pearl,RedVine,and Contest maybe i'l do some other shippings-Rated T for 'some' use of strong language ok maybe more than some


**Hey as I promised here's your new fic and it will be waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than the last one I promise**

**Gary: I doubt that **

**Me: why are you always annoying me?**

**Gary: cuz I'm the narrator did you forget?**

**Me: oh shit I remember now well anyways I don't own pokemon in any shape or form I still wish I could oh well we can't do anything about it**

**Let's get the show started **

The kanto Grand theatre was full of people screaming and waiting for the show to start, few minutes later a green haired guy got on the stage he had a black tuxedo with a black tie and a white shirt

"allright people thank you all for waiting …" he was enterrupted by fangirls screaming

"as I was saying without anymore waiting we present to you, ASH KETCHUM!" the guy said as a raven-haired boy entred the stage he wore a Black T-shirt and jeans he also had black sneakers

"so who's ready to party?" he asked

The hole theatre screamed "ME!"

"alright then DJ hit the music" he said as the music started ash held the microphone and started singing.

Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
Then aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away, make it okay  
I swear I'll behave

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need child control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I make you believe  
That I've got the key

So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here  
And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me till you're drunk  
And I'll show you

You want the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

I don't need try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them the moves like jagger  
I've got the moves like jagger  
I've got the mooooooves... like jagger

The song ended but the crowd wanted more "you guys want more?"ash questioned as the hole theatre went crazy again

"ok then but this time I need a volunteer to sing anyone?"

All the girls raise their hands and started screaming " pick me!"

Ash noticed that there was a bluenette girl that was about to leave the theatre so he stopped her by saying "hey you why don't you try?" he said while pointing at her she immediately freezed in her spot and turned around " come on don't be shy" he added she just nodded and headed to the stage " may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"I'm Dawn" she said shyly "allright Dawn you know the song 'Pyramid right?"

"yes"

"allright then"

shawty's love is like a pyramid  
we stand together till the very end  
there'll never be another love for sure  
iyaz and charice here we go

stones heavy like the love you've shown  
solid as the ground we've known  
and i just wanna carry on  
we took it from the bottom up  
and even in a desert storm  
sturdy as a rock we hold  
wishing every moment froze  
now i just wanna let you know  
earthquakes can't shake us  
cyclones can't break us  
hurricanes can't take away our love

pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock  
it feels just like it's heaven's touch  
together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid  
and even when the wind is blowin'  
we'll never fall just keep on goin'  
forever we will stay like a pyramid  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey

cold never ever when you're close  
we will never let it fall  
a story that was never told  
something like a mystery  
and every step we've took we grown  
look how fast the time has flown  
a journey to the place unknown  
we're going down in history  
earthquakes can't shake us  
cyclones can't break us  
hurricanes can't take away our love

pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock  
it feels just like it's heaven's touch  
together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid  
and even when the wind is blowin'  
we'll never fall just keep it goin'  
forever we will stay like a pyramid

like a pyramid girl i'ma show you  
that i love you so much that we're gonna get through  
even when it storms i will never go  
i'ma be the one to keep you safe  
before was a love i care more than enough  
holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough  
mother nature, or disaster won't stop our happy ever after

pyramid... keep it going...  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey

pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock  
it feels just like it's heaven's touch  
together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid  
and even when the wind is blowin  
we'll never fall just keep on goin  
forever we will stay like a pyramid

pyramid..  
pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock  
it feels just like it's heaven's touch  
together at the top (at the top baby) like a pyramid  
and even when the wind is blowin'  
we'll never fall just keep it goin  
forever we will stay like a pyramid  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey  
like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey

"alright people big cheers for Dawn"he said as everyone started cheering for her "alright you can go back to your seat now"

The party continued and everyone seemed to have fun even Dawn did but she was a bit annoyed by her best friend May who kept asking her about how she felt after singing with Ash

"for the last time May it was nothing"

"alrtight whatever you say"

**The Next Day**

**Ash's house**

"ash what the fuck was that yesterday?" the brunette Gary Oak asked he was wearing a purple shirt with the words 'rockstar writed on them with golden letters he also had black and white sneakers and a pair of sunglasses

"what do you mean?" ash said as he raised an eyebrow at his friend "you know exactly what I mean, the only reason you picked that girl was because she was leaving"

"so what?"he asked "do I have to remind you that you have a girlfriend?"gary replied

"of course I know that I didn't forget Melody and we both know that the only reason that she's my girlfriend is because of my fame"

"well Gary he has a point in that one" Drew interrupted the guys he was still in his pyjamas and his hair was realy messy. Ash and Gary blew out of laughter

"what are you laughing at?"

"drew your hair is even more messy than mine" ash stated

"oh shit I forgot to comb it"he said while rushing to his room and combing his hair after that he wore his usual clothes: a black t-shirt and purple jacket with blue jeans and black shoes

Then he got downstairs

"so ash are you done with the new song?"

"I'm almost done you guys want to hear it?

"hell yea" they screamed

**See I told this is gonna be WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY better than the old one**

**Gary: keep dreaming man keep dreaming**

**Me: can I please kill this guy?**

**Ash: unfortunatly he is necessary for the story**

**Me dammit well I'l just make him die in it 3:)**

**Garywait you can't do that**

**Ash: actually he's the one writing so he can**

**Me anyways guys R&R**


End file.
